The Gilded Cage
by sodapop765
Summary: After capture by snatchers and a week or turotre Hermione is taken by Peter Pettigrew during an Auror raid. She is his prisoner but is he really the traitor everyone says he is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will

Hermione Granger was cold and wet as she sat chained in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She had been captured by the snatchers, she had sacrificed herself to let Harry and Ron get away. She had been there waiting to live or die for a week. She hadn't had anything to eat and could only drink what moisture collected on the walls. Bellatrix LeStrange had come down to torture her a few times with curses or mostly knives. She had many cuts all along her body but what she hated the most was the word 'Mudblood' which had been carved on her arm. She assumed that this day would have been just like the others if it weren't for the commotion above her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" she heard a strained voice say outside her cell

"What?" said Bellatrix practically shouting

"That we swim in the same gene pool." Said the strained voice. Hermione heard some commotion anjd then a scream

"How dare you take my wand! And tell lies!" said Bellatrix

"Galatea Algoria Black doesn't lie…Avanda Kendarva!" said this person, Galatea. Hermione heard a thud and then her someone trying to open her cell.

"Galatea, we have to go!" said a much higher voice. Hermione heard some footsteps and assumed that at least three people were outside her cell.

"Sister, cousin you know we have to free all prisoners." Said Galatea crossly

"Why so cross?" asked a soft, colf voice

"I just killed a member of my family!"

"You've killed death eaters before and much less quickly." Said the first voice

"Portia! Cousin of mine! It's different!" said Galatea again. Hermione tried to call out but found her voice to dry. She couldn't even muster the strength to make any type of noise.

"How?" asked Portia. Hermione tried to drag herself to the door

"We had the same eyes." Said Galatea quietly

"Well, it's war. This is the risk we took when we became Aurors. What are you snickering at, Persephone?" Said Portia

"This is all very touching but we really should be getting our prisoners to the Palace of Justice before they, you know…escape!" said Persephone

"You have a point, let's go. The Ministry can handle any prisoners." Said Galatea. Hermione heard them disapperate with a pop and her hopes of escape. Just as she was about to give up she heard her door open. She mustered enough strength to mover herself so she could see either her rescuer or her executioner.

"Merlin you're in bad shape." Said a hazy figure in her vision. Her got close rand she recognized him. It was Peter Pettigrew. Hermione tried to choke out something, anything but she was hurt, naked, and without a wand.

"No." said Hermione as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"Come on, you really want to stay down here? The order could take days to get here considering that many of them are in hiding and Death Eaters have taken over the ministry. When Remordereian Aurors come they'll question and then send you on your way considering your…background." Said Peter as he took off his cloak and put it around her.

"N-No." said Hermione again. She was grateful for the warmth his cloak provided. Above them a loud bang could be heard. He picked her up and she noticed that he didn't have a silver hand.

"Come with me if you want to live…I've always wanted to say that." Said Peter as they disapperated. The force of disapperating pushed Hermione over the edge and she passed out.

"Please don't be dead…please don't be dead…Merlin! Please don't be dead!" was the first thing Hermione heard before she woke up. Without opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she was warm and she was on an unbelievably soft surface, it was like sleeping on a feathery cloud. She moved around and realized that she was in a bed and that she was wearing a silk night gown.

"Ron?" asked Hermione not sure of where she was or what was happening. For a moment she thought she was back at camp with Ron and Harry.

"You're alive!" said Peter as he put a warm washcloth on her head.

"Where am i!" shouted Hermione jumping off of the bed. She fell onto her back, her nightgown noting about her waist. It was then that she realized that she wasn't wearing anything else.

"You're in my home, in room, on the floor." Said Peter covering his eyes as she stood up. She didn't care that she didn't have a wand or any idea of where she was beyond the floor in Peter Pettigrew's house.

"Where?" said Hermione picking up the oil lamp by the bed and brandishing it dangerously.

"Remordere. Please will you put that down before you burn the house down." Said Peter as he put his hands up defensively.

"Where is that?" said Hermione

"An island in the Netherlands and U.K. Well, it's actually several muggle repellant islands and some territories but we're in Nomanisan Island. The town is called Portsland. This is the main Pettigrew house and I'm Peter Pettigrew. You're Harry Potters clever friend, I remember. Now that You know where you are will you please stop that. You see, that's a paraffin lamp and this room is made out of wood and stone…" said Peter. When Hermione didn't put it down he took out his wand and summoned it. He put it on the wardrobe far away from them.

"Let me go!" said Hermione looking for something else she could use as a weapon. She picked a shoe up off the ground. She knew that she must have looked ridiculous and she stood no chance to fighting him off with a shoe but she didn't care.

"Go where?" asked Peter pointing to the window. Hermione looked out the window and saw a thick fog.

"I won't tell you anything! You'll have to kill me if you want information about Harry!" said Hermione. Peter rolled his eyes, the one prisoner he saves turns out to hate him.

"I don't want information about Harry, don't you understand? I just wanted to help you! Now, will you please put my shoe down." Said Peter. He put his wand back into his sleeve as a defensive move. She lowered the shoe but didn't put it down.

"What do you want? Why am I naked?" said Hermione fearing the worst. Peter blushed and looked down at his stocking feet.

"Were." Said Peter

"What?"

"You were naked but I found one of my sister's old nightgowns that should fit you."

"Why did you do that for me?" asked Hermione as she noticed the nightgown. It had a Ravenclaw pattern that seemed to be afraid.

"You can't be naked, it's not right." Said Peter

"Why aren't I wearing underwear?" asked Hermione self-consciously covering herself

"Ladies underwear is just too complicated, alright?" said Peter. Hermione gave him a long look and then noticed the room she was in. everything seemed to be both a hundred years old. She knew that the Wizarding world still seemed like it was the middle ages but this felt more antiquated somehow. She looked at Peter and noticed that he looked like he was in a costume drama. His clothes were both new and fancy but old-fashioned.

"What do you want with me?" asked Hermione. Peter sighed.

"You really like to ask questions, don't you?" asked Peter tiredly. He wondered why Harry Potter or  
>Ron could have been the prisoner. At least he knew how to work with them. He'd just have to deflected hexes, lock the door, and give them food until they got better or the fog let up.<p>

"Answer the question, traitor!" yelled Hermione. Peter's eyes flared dangerously and his wand sparked but he calmed down. He reminded himself that she had probably been told Sirius' version of what happened.

"I just wanted to atone to fate what I had done by nursing you back to health and taking care of you. Also, I'm not a traitor but I know you won't believe me." Said Peter walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to let you calm down. There's a wash closet through that door and I'll bring you some proper clothes later on." Said Peter. Hermione heard a lock click and then footsteps walking away. She looked around for a way out. The window was too high up and even if she got away the fog was too thick. She wished that she had her wand. She then had an idea. She walked over to the door and tried to do a wandless Alohamora but it didn't work. Either she didn't do it right or the door was warded somehow. She felt her magic going to the door and she tried other spells. This weakened her exponentially and she collapsed on the bed to a fevered sleep.

"Why did ladies have to invent such complicated underwear." Muttered Peter. He had come into the room an hour later with an armful of clothes he had managed to collect from his sister's old wardrobe. She had tried to wake her but she was fats asleep so he set off trying to dress her. The combinations had been self-explanatory and blush worthy as he buttoned her knickers but the corset proved to be a challenge. He had tried to get it laced and then set off for his sister's old things to try and find a spell or something to self-lace it. It was times like these he wished that most of the servants and women hadn't been evacuated to their territories in India and Africa. He found a how to book and laced her up. He didn't tight lace it because he knew that he could hurt her in his inexperience. He decided that he had a new respect for women when it came time for the hoop skirt and petticoat. It had been almost an hour and the dress itself still wasn't on. He wondered how she could have slept through all of that. She woke up when he had just finished dressing her.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione as she jumped up from the bed. She had woken up to fin Peter Pettigrew muttering as he dressed her.

"Dressing you. I say that you'll be happy to hear that you are in fact now wearing underwear." Said Peter recalling the earlier conversation that they had. They both blushed furiously.

"You've seen me naked." Said Hermione quietly. Peter put his hand on her shoulder

"Don't feel bad, most everyone in Malfoy's Manor saw you naked. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Said Peter. Hermione gave him a pointed look

"That doesn't make it alright!" said Hermione loudly. Peter patted her on the back.

"Well, you did need to wear something though I suppose that those clothes are a bit out of date. The ladies don't wear hoops anymore but who'll see you besides me."

"What about servants?"

"Servants?"

"You seem like a rich man, where are all of your servants."

"The women, children, Squibs, and generally weak have all evacuated to our territories. I stayed because of my work. My nieces and daughters are out there working with our Aurors and I dare say they're kicking arse. Pardon my speaking." Said Peter

"Daughter? Nieces?"

"My daughter Portia is your age, Persephone is my niece and a year younger while my other niece Galatea is a year older."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Look at the picture on the nightstand." Said Peter. Hermione turned around and saw Peter, two women, three girls, a blonde little boys and girl, and a boy that looked like a pixie.

"Who are they?"

"My wife Addie, sister Margareta, daughters Portia and Priscilla, son Beadle, nieces Persephone and Galatea, and Galatea's half breed son Timothy. You can't tell but my wife is pregnant in that picture. The baby's name is Clarinda." Said Peter pointing towards each person as he spoke.

"Beadle?" said Hermione crinkling her nose at the name

"My favorite book is Beadle the Bard." Explained Peter like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You said you daughter was an Auror." Said Hermione

"Yes, but she's not a very good one considering the fact that her mother and I kind of made it impossible for her to feel fear but she gets the job done." Said Peter

"What do you mean, how is she still alive? Fear is self preservation."

"We were always afraid. These were dark times she was born in so we thought it would be for the best. Of course my wife had been in labor for twenty hours and I hadn't gotten any rest so maybe that contributed to our decision."

"How could you have had all of these children if you're a Death Eater?"

"I'm not a Death Eater! I'm a mole! A very bad mole!" said Peter. He then tried to gain his composure as he saw the fright in her eyes.

"You brought him back." Said Hermione quietly.

"The only thing I know about that is that it involved the Tri-Wizard Tournament and a port key. I won't talk about this anymore. Ask any question of me no matter how personal but don't ask about that." Said Peter in a voice that clearly said he was putting his foot down about the matter. Hermione gave him a dark look.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" said Hermione. Peter became flustered.

"I know that's not what you mean but you get that side of the bed." Said Peter. Hermione got scared

"You won't have your way with me!" sadi Hermione as she tried to hit him. He grabbed her arm and put it at her side. He rolled his eyes and she became confused.

"Who said anything about me having my way with you? I just said that you get that side of the bed. I can't sleep alone, never have." Said Peter

"Then how did you go to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione as visions of all the Marauders spooning on one bed came to mind.

"Addie was a Gryffindor too. Girls can get into the boys dorms but not the other way around." Said Peter blushing as he remembered fumbling nights in his sixth year. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Sirius clearing everyone out when they realized what was happening.

"When are you going to let me leave? Or do I just have to escape on my own?" asked Hermione with a determined look on your face.

"I'm not sure when I can let you go and I guarantee you won't get very far through this fog without a wand. Or course you'd want to leave. Everyone leaves this damned island." Said Peter hatefully under his breath as he started out the window.

"Um, Wormtail?" asked Hermione as he got a distant and hateful look in his eyes. It wasn't directed at her but at the world its self.

"The family and most of the servants are gone…even the seagulls have gone quiet. The entire islands apparition wards are closed now too. I'm beginning to totally feel cut off from the world…" muttered Peter.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione more worried for herself than him.

"It's just that this house can become maddening." Said Peter resentfully. The house seemed to radiate disapproval.

"Maddening?" asked Hermione quietly grabbing the cloth of the Bedspread. She didn't like the way he was talking. He sounded almost dangerous.

"It's been so empty since the family left. My parents and siblings are either married off or dead. My friends either hate me or are dead and on top of it my sister had to go and have that Persephone with my brother Templeton.

"Brother?" asked Hermione disgusted

"After Sirius Black refused to marry Margareta my parents disowned her but my deranged brother took her in, married her, and had Persephone. He's rotting in the asylum now. Didn't stop him from having that girl." Muttered Peter darkly not looking at Hermione.

"What's wrong with Persephone." Asked Hermione. She remembered hearing people with the names he mentioned. It felt like years ago even though it was probably a few days ago at the most.

"Nothing now, they finally found a cure." Said Peter sound very grateful. To Hermione he sounded like she just said that the war was over.

"Cure?" asked Hermione

"For her condition. People with aristocratic, not necessarily pure blood, marry their cousins but in most cases siblings."

"Siblings?" said Hermione disgusted

"I married my cousin Addie and my children don't have the …abnormalities that pop up in this family."

"Abnormalities?" asked Hermione remembering the hemophilia that seemed to affect European royal families. She wondered what could affect wizarding families.

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum pops up a lot. That's an allergy to light but we get a few mediums and people who are just plain mad." Said Peter

"What's wrong with Persephone?"

"What isn't wrong with her? She was born with a light allergy but they finally found a cure, I think she's a medium but I wasn't there for her childhood so I only have my daughters word to go on for that and I think she may be a but mad at least from spending the first twelve years of her life in the dark. Most people were afraid to go near her, it's considered a bad omen."

"Why not just ask her mother?"

"It's not the kind of question a brother asks of his sister."

"How did she become an Auror if all of these things are wrong with her?"

"She's not. She just works with them and they do get the job done."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get to dinner." Said Peter Pettigrew as he led her by the arm. She followed thining of all the thngs he had told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Dinner had gone relatively well as far as Hermione was concerned. They ate in silence broken only by the clatter of silverware against plates. They sat near each other in the massive Pettigrew family dining table that seemed to stretch across the entire room. All around her portraits of Pettigrews long dead started and whispered at her. When they finished a servant magically vanished their plates and they headed back to the bedroom. Peter went into the adjoining bathroom and Hermione heard the water running. She looked around and noticed that he had forgotten to lock the door. She saw her chance and took it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a portrait of a girl with long flowing blond hairs and fine robes.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione as she kept walking. She was having trouble making her way through the dimly lit hallway and she was tripping over her long dress.

"I'm Magnolia Pettigrew, Peter's great grandmother and you're going to get lost." Said Magnolia.

"I remember the way downstairs." Said Hermione

"Yes, but what are you going to do once you get there."

"I take the servant's wand and escape."

"Through the fog at night?" asked Magnolia as she followed Hermione quickly through the other portraits.

"I need to get back." Said Hermione as she rushed through the large front door out of the portraits range.

"Somebody go and please tell Peter what's happened." Said Magnolia to the wizards playing chess that she had walked into

"I need to get away." Said Hermione as she rushed across the front lawn. She ran for a few minutes and she could just barely see the outline of the house. She pulled out the wand and tried to make the fog dissipate. It barely worked and she soon found herself completely turned around. She knew that she would have to get away and do something but the fog was incredibly thick. She almost caught herself wishing that she was still in the house but she knew she had to leave. Peter said he wouldn't hurt her but he was a marked Death Eater and traitor. She almost found herself sympathetic to him. She walked forward until she tripped over something. She produced some light from her wand and looked around. She had tripped over a low grave. She had wandered into the Pettigrew family cemetery.

"Get away from my grave!" said a deep voice. Hermione was startled but she remembered that there was very little a ghost could do to a person.

"I'm sorry, I just a bit lost." Said Hermione. She looked at the bloody face of the ghost. He seemed to be missing one eye and a few fingers.

"Edmund Pettigrew my lady." Said Edmund as he bowed to her. He just wanted to get this stupid mortal away from his grave. He wanted to spend eternity alone catering to his grave and the ones around him because he couldn't cater to them while he was alive.

"I need to find a way out of here." Said Hermione

"Go in the opposite direction and you'll be out of here." Said Edmund as he prepared to go back down into the earth.

"I need real directions!" cried Hermione as she pointed her wand at him.

"Two things girl. One; I'm a ghost. Exactly how much damage do you think you'll do?"

"There are spells that can arm ghosts!" said Hermione. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Yes but if you knew them you'd have either hurt me already or found your way out."

"Just tell me how to get out!" yelled Hermione

"I told you; go the opposite way that you came." Said Edmund as he pointed away from them.

"I need real directions off this island." Said Hermione loosing her resolve. She felt like this wasn't the nest idea. She berated herself for acting so rashly, she knew she needed a plan but she didn't want to be around Peter Pettigrew for any longer than she had to be.

"Everybody leaves this cursed island eventually." He said unhelpfully

"You sound just like Peter." Said Hermione her wand still trained on him."

"That's not your wand and what do you know about my brother?"

"Brother?" asked Hermione. He looked a bit like Peter. She remembered how Peter had told her much of his family was dead or gone.

"When my parents got married they went to their bedroom and-"

"Alright! You know what? You're just as unhelpful as your brother and I'm leaving now." Said Hermione as she walked away in the opposite direction

"Careful you don't want into the hot house. Dangerous things growing in there that's for sure. If you die you can haunt it!" laughed Edmund as he dove into his grave. Hermione walked along the massive ground and held her arms to her body. It was cold and getting even colder. She now wished that she was back at the house, Peter Pettigrew or no Peter Pettigrew. She walked until she found a large stone wall. She had gone in a circle. She sighed and walked until she found a small servants door. She carefully made her way through until she got to what resembled an army barracks except for the beds looked like nobody had slept in them for months.

"There you are Miss!" said the same servant as from dinner

"Hello." Said Hermione forlornly. The servant didn't notice. He was just grateful for the reward that finding this girl would bring from the master of the house.

"Yes, hello. May I have my wand back, ma'am?" asked the servant. It was really more of a statement by the way he held his hand out expectantly. Hermione sighed and gave him his wand. He wondered why she looked so forlorn. She should have been grateful that she had found her way back to the house in the darkness and the fog.

"Just take me to the room." Said Hermione looking down. The hem of her dress was filthy and she was still cold.

"As you wish ma'am." Said the servant. He led her through the servants way to the door behind the large tapestry in Peter's bedroom. He was pacing the room and looking at the clock. It said almost bed time.

"What am I going to do? She's dead, I just know she's dead! No, I have to be positive! Oh who am I kidding…" muttered Peter as he paced back and forth.

"Master Pettigrew?" asked the servant

"Lawrence! You've found her! There's a raise in this for you." Said Peter as he took Hermione by the arm and sat her down on the bed. She went without fighting. She had no more fight left in her. She was too tired, she'd fight another day.

"Thank you, sir." Said Lawrence thinking about how to spend the extra gold

"You are dismissed." Said Peter as he ran a hand through his wet hair. Hermione waited for something, anything to happen but he only used it to dry his hair. Hermione looked at him and noticed that he was just in his pajamas. He looked like he had just jumped out of the tub. He stood her up and just held her.

"Peter?" asked Hermione tentatively. He didn't hear her. He saw everyone who had left or died in her for a moment. He was worried out of his mind. He was using her as some sort of penance and a replacement for everyone in his life and he knew it.

"You're alright. I'm alright. Everything's going to be alright." Said Peter as he held her close. It was then that he realized that she was older than the last time he had saw her. He had purposely distanced himself from this when he had dressed her but these things couldn't be hidden for long. He let her go before she could figure anything out. He was married and she was young enough to be his daughter.

"I-I was just trying to-" started Hermione. She saw a million different things flash in his eyes before he looked over at the paraffin lamp on the table.

"I know what you were trying to do and I wouldn't advise it again. Like I said before you are a prisoner in a gilded cage but when it's all over you'll be free to go." Said Peter. He stood her up and led her to the bathroom. Water instantly began filling the claw footed bath tub. Peter left her to her bathing. Hermione sat in the water, it was the perfect temperature but she didn't care. She drew her knees up to her chest and cried. Peter didn't hear this, he had ventured down to the library. He was planning on reading to her to make her feel better. He told himself that there was nothing intimate about it, he was just trying to make her feel better. He found some books both academic and romantic that ladies seemed to like. He ventured back to his room and was surprised that she wasn't done. He supposed that ladies did take longer in the bath. He read about different ways to make plants grow in the dark until he heard soft crying. The water had just stopped running and he wasn't sure what to do. If she was almost anyone else he'd comfort her somehow but she wasn't even a friend. He waited until the crying stopped and then she came out. She was in the night gown he had set out for her. He bit his lower lip, she did look nice but that was all he was going to admit to himself.

"Hello." Said Hermione. Everything had come crashing down on her and she couldn't think of what to do besides try and escape again. She could maybe take some money and get back to the mainland and then track Ron and Harry down.

"I, um, got us some books to read before bedtime." Said Peter nervously. He didn't know what he was nervous about. He had dressed her so seeing her in his wife's old nightgown with her hair wet and…No! He had to stop thinking like this.

"Alright then." Said Hermione. She laid down on the other side of the bed. He began to read from the book his sisters had always been s fond of. She didn't seem to hear him but he read anyway.

"Is that really an appropriate book?" asked Hermione after a while. Peter looked down at her, glad that she had said something to him even if it was a complaint.

"I don't know, girls seem to lie these books." Said Peter

"Alright then." Said Hermione. She just laid then and listened to him read. It was some kind of romantic drivel. She sat up and looked closely at the book. Written on the outside over were the words 'If found pleas return to Aldehyde Hillspare. P.S., Don't call me Heidi'

"So Mr. Darcy…Oh Addie, why did you have to tear out the middle?" asked Peter. The middle had been torn out for 'security reason' which was Hogwarts age Addie's term for she shared her room with all sorts of riff raff and they'd be less likely to steal a damaged book.

"What?" asked Hermione softly

"My wife ripped the pages out during her school days." Said Peter as he put the book down next to the clock which now read 'time for bed'.

"Do you miss it? School?" asked Hermione

"That's not your business."

"You said any question." Said Hermione. She decided that if she was going to be his prisoner she was going to make his life hell even if it was just asking personal questions.

"Fine, I miss it a lot but I had to grow up just like everybody else." Said Peter laying down next to her. The lamp was out and they were in darkness.

"You miss your wife?" asked Hermione

"Oh course." Said Peter lighting his wand. It cast them both in an eerie glow.

"You miss sleeping with her?" asked Hermione coyly. She was going to make him suffer in whatever ways he could. She was usually highly logical but now she could only see the benefits of embarrassing him.

"Both in the sexual and nonsexual sense of the word." Said Peter looking up at the ceiling. He was blushing and he wondered where that had come from.

"What was it like?" asked Hermione. She knew she was toeing the line and she didn't care. He was a traitor and a coward no matter what he said. Peter looked over at her and saw the coy look she was giving him. He figured that two could play at that game.

"The first time was short, awkward, and we temporarily blinded Moony when they managed to get the door opened enough to see what we were doing. Then Moony fainted, Prongs was screaming, and Padfoot was laughing. This got our Head of House's attention and she came barging in just as we were putting our clothes on. Then McGonacle started screaming and we were taken to Dumbledore in our underclothes. Our parents decided that we'd most likely get married and Addie was banned from the boys dorm. After that we tried in many broom closets and the astronomy tower. It was short and awkward for a while. We only got better with practice. Now the wedding night was terrible mainly due to the practice of consummating the marriage in front of family and friends of the family. Anything else you'd like to know? My liaisons with Lily Evans or are you quite done?" said Peter. He suppressed a chuckle as Hermione turned away from him.

"Considerably more than I wanted to know." Said Hermione. That was an understatement. She was glad he wasn't like Luscious Malfoy but she didn't want to hear all of that.

"Then don't ask." Said Peter. After that it was a bit awkward. Eventually Peter pulled out a book. He wasn't tired and he didn't want to let his guard down. Hermione pretended to sleep but curiosity got the best of her.

"I thought the book was ruined." Said Hermione as she sat up

"This is the one I was reading before. Said Peter turning towards her.

"Another one of your wife's books?" asked Hermione as she read the spine

"No, I thought it might interest you."

"You brought me books already."

"I've seen how quickly you can devour book." Said Peter. He put the book in her lap and his hand brushed hers. He felt her tense up and he pulled away. Eventually he got tired.

"You should get some sleep." Said Hermione. She had gotten so lost in the book the she had forgotten that he was reading over her shoulder.

"You're right." Said Peter tiredly. If the clock next to him had been a muggle clock it would have said one in the morning.

"Goodnight then." Said Hermione still reading.

"Goodnight." Said Peter. Then he kissed her. He didn't know why he did it or even that he was doing for a few seconds. Hermione was shocked and tried to fight him but something about felt almost good. She had only a few quick fumbling kisses before but he seemed to know what he was doing. She didn't know why she did it but she put her arms around his shoulders. He wasn't the most well built man but he was a source of comfort. For a moment she felt like Addie clinging to him. He traced across her lips begging for entrance. She granted it and Hermione was kissed passionately for the first time. Hermione was then filled with a sort of wanting she had never known before. Before she knew it she he was practically on top of her. Peter noticed this and broke the kiss. He then woke up completely. He didn't know what to say or do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He went so far to his side of the bed that he was practically falling off the edge and pretended to sleep complete with exaggerated snoring. Hermione sat up shocked at what had just happened. She was then disgusted and ran to the bathroom. She felt like throwing up but didn't and she slept in the bathtub that night. Elsewhere three people didn't have any plans for sleeping…

"This is crazy. Have I said that this is crazy? Well, I'm saying it now, it's crazy." Said Persephone. They had all taken 'pepper up' potions and were walking through the woods.

"You think everything we do is crazy, cousin." Said Portia pulling her cloak around her

"No, I'm usually in favor of what we do but hunting snatchers is crazy." Said Persephone

"I'll tell you when I've gone mad, sister." Said Galatea as they followed some foot prints. They knew that snatchers roamed these woods near the full moon and they intended to catch, interrogate, and deliver to the Palace of Justice at least one of them.

"Werewolves! I don't want to become a werewolf." said Persephone

"You're going to give away our position. Besides, it's not the full moon yet." Said Portia as she walked ahead to scout out for them.

"If you don't like it then go home." Said Galatea kicking a pebble with her shoe.

"We live together, get married together, become Aurors semi together, and die together old ladies riding Hippogriffs. We agreed to that when we were children and I still stand by it." Said Persephone with her hand on her heart.

"I found something!" called Portia. She had felt a large amount of concentrated magic but saw nothing. She knew that she was disturbing wards, poorly put up wards.

"I feel something." Said Galatea as she felt the magic around them. Little did they know that Harry and Ron were watching them.

"Wards, shall we crack them?" asked Persephone.

"Yes we shall." Said Galatea and Portia at once. The began to take down the wards. Harry and Ron were panicked but tried to fight. They didn't look like snatchers or Death Eaters but they couldn't be sure. The silently agreed to fight them and get as much information as they could about Hermione. The used the element of surprise and a small fight ensued. They were beaten in less than two minutes.

"Merlin's balls, it's Harry Potter!" said Portia ask she got a good look at him.

"I cursed Harry Potter." Said Persephone softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Maybe…just maybe…we should reconsider our methods." Said Persephone her wand trained on the two people tied to chairs.

"After cursing Harry potter things have gotten a little…out of hand." Admitted Portia as she gagged Ron Weasley

"You think?" asked Galatea running a hand through her long black hair. She looked over at the two people tied to chairs and shook her head.

"We can't untie them, they'll run away and we won't be able to keep them safe." Said Portia

"We need to untie them eventually, genius." Said Persephone sarcastically as she thought of what they'd have to do if either Harry or Ron had to go to the bathroom

"I have an idea!" said Galatea. Everybody looked at her expectantly

"What?" asked Portia and Persephone at once

"We ungag them and reason with them." Said Galatea. She walked over to the other side of the tent and removed the gags

"Can I have my stockings back?" asked Portia. Galatea rolled her eyes and threw Portia the stockings

"Who the bloody hell are you?" yelled Ron and Harry spat out the taste of Portia's stockings

"You first!" said Portia waving her wand threateningly

"I'm Ron…Wellsly." Said Ron thinking up a fake name in case they were Death Eaters. They didn't seem like Death Eaters but nobody could be sure in these times

"Portia." Said Portia sticking out her arm. She then took it back when she realized that he was still tied up

"Who are you!" yelled Harry as he tried to get out of his chair. He was blinded with rage after the ordeal of losing Hermione to the Death Eaters

"I just said." Said Portia stomping her foot childishly

"I'm Persephone." Said Persephone as she inspected her wand bored with everything. She either wanted to be home or catching Death Eaters, not interrogating the chosen one

"Galatea Algoria Black." Said Galatea primly

"Black?" asked Harry suspiciously. He knew that this had to be a Death Eater trick but if they were Death Eaters why hadn't they killed him or brought him to the Voldemort? He noticed a pair of pale blue eyes staring back at him

"We're not Death Eaters." Said Persephone insulted by the very idea

"Then who are you?" asked Ron fighting his bonds

"We told you already!" said Portia tossing a book across the tent

"Temper, cousin." Said Galatea as she looked around the tent. She was intrigued by the ladies clothes. She made a note to ask about them.

"What are you?" asked Harry angrily. He tried to look as dangerous as he felt but only Persephone and Galatea reacted

"Well, I'm seventeen, a girl, natural blonde, about five four with shoes, kinda cold you are tied up with y chemise and petticoat, first born…" said Portia

"I mean why did you attack us? Why are we tied up?" said Harry

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Portia putting her hands on her hips

"You should mean what you say and say what you mean." Said Persephone idly flipping through a book she had found

"Don't you touch that!" yelled Ron. That was Hermione's book. She had left it on the table and was hoping to get back to it. He felt his heart convulse as he thought of her, maybe dead or bleeding alone without anybody.

"You're not in any position to be making demands." Said Persephone fiercely . Galatea rolled her eyes and took the book away.

"Hey!" said Persephone getting up and shoving her sister

"We need the Harry Potter on our side." Muttered Galatea

"Why? I know he's the chosen one and all but we'll just be making ourselves targets." Said Persephone

"We're already targets?" said Portia loudly

"Worse targets, cousin, worse targets." Said Persephone

"Can my questions be answered any time soon?" asked Harry sarcastically

"Fine! We tied you up because we panicked and we attacked you because we panicked! Anything oh Boy-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated?" said Portia pulling away the petticoat that Bound Harry's legs to the chair.

"Then why don't you untie us?" asked Ron as he watched Portia put her petticoat back on

"Because judging by the way you're looking at me you'll ravage me on the spot." Said Portia tossing back her hair." Persephone chuckled and Galatea rolled her eyes

"You'll go blind like that, cousin." Said Portia

"Then I won't have to see you." Said Galatea mockingly

"Oh?" said Portia

"Well cousin, you are a sight for sore eyes. That how they got sore in the first place." Said Persephone. Galatea began to laugh and Portia stood up in mock indignation.

"You ma'am have made the mistake of offending the heir to the noble and most ancient-" said Portia picking up her wand

"And most inbred." Said Galatea as she too picked up her wand

"House of Pettigrew." Finished Portia

"Are you calling me inbred sister? You dare to call the great Persephone Demeter Pettigrew inbred?" said Persephone pulling a parasol out of her bag as using it as a sword

"Well, Templeton was mother's younger brother." Said Galatea. They had by now completely forgotten about Harry and Ron who were watching the scene with interest.

"And Sirius Black was nothing more than a womanizer who took advantage of your mother but something good did come out of if it." Said Portia as threw a play jinx at them. Persephone managed to deflect it with her parasol

"What may that be?" asked Galatea as she levitated Portia

"If my father had gone through with marrying your mother none of us would exist." Said Portia knocking Persephone over to Harry and Ron

"And then none of this insanity would be happening. Said Persephone

"We don't know that." Said Portia

"Sister, cousin?" said Galatea looking at Harry and Ron

"Yes Galatea?" they both asked at once

"I sometimes get the feeling that maybe we get too easily distracted." Said Galatea

"Never in the heat of battle." Said Persephone. Portia nodded in agreement

"Well, we need to think of something to do with them." Said Galatea

"We should. Hey, what are you two doing in the middle of nowhere?" asked Portia

"That for us to know and you to never find out!" said Ron angrily. He was tired of all of this. Even he knew that they need to find Hermione and soon before she was dead. If she was already they were going to give her a proper burial.

"Well then we won't help you with whatever you and the Boy-With-The-Hideous-Disfigurement." Said Portia meanly.

"We shall untie you if you agree to tell nobody of us." Said Galatea

"Gally?" asked Portia

"What?" said Galatea tired

"I think we may have stated our full names in the heat of mock battle." Said Portia

"We really are inbred morons. Oh well, all purebloods are." Said Persephone as she began to untie Harry

"Pettigrew?" said Harry realization dawning on him

"What?" asked Portia and Persephone at once

"Pettigrew!" yelled Harry as he broke free of his bonds. With his wand unfortunately damaged beyond repair he tried to Grab Persephone's wand. Persephone saw what he was going to do hit him with her parasol.

"I think we drove him mad." Said Galatea as Persephone hit him with a full body bind

"Any relation to Peter Pettigrew?" yelled Ron as he tried to break free he managed to free his hands

"He's my father." Said Portia as she stupefied Ron.

"You know, maybe we should have just tied them up with magic

"And risk Harry Potter further? Not bloody likely!" said Portia

"We did kinda just put him in a full body bind." Said Persephone

"Now who's fault is that?" asked Galatea looking directly at Persephone

"I didn't drive him mad." Said Persephone

"Your father is the rat!" yelled Harry as he struggled

"That's just his animagus form. I wonder if there can be animal to human animagus'." Said Portia looking off into space

"I know an animal can g=be given the look of man but it's difficult." Said Galatea

"It could be useful if we could create decoys." Said Persephone

"Too easily distracted!" yelled Galatea

"Well, what do you expect? It's one in the morning!" said Portia

"Your father is Peter Pettigrew! You're daughter! You're that traitor's daughter!" yelled Harry his magic breaking the bind.

"For the last time, yes!" said Portia as she cursed Harry with a jelly legs jinx. She knew that he would be of no use to anybody if he was dead, maimed, or otherwise incapacitated

"I'll kill you!" yelled Harry before he was hit in the groin by Persephone's parasol.

"The parasol of a thousand uses." Said Persephone. Harry grabbed his groin sand got back up. Ron broke free of his binding and got out his wand

"Now let's everybody calm down." Said Galatea

"He betrayed my parents!" yelled Harry sending a cruciatus curse at Portia. She began to shriek in pain. Suddenly he felt very warm and looked down to see fire engulfing his feet. He and Ron were then promptly tackled to the ground.

"What si your problem!" yelled Portia as she kicked Harry in the back

"Your father betrayed my parents." Said Harry in a pained voice

"If that is true and I'm not saying it is, I had nothing to do with that. You might as well blame Galatea for being a Black or Timothy for being both a Black and half-" said Portia

"Cousin, we shall not!" said Galatea as she held down a struggling Ron. She was mentally debating whether or not to incapacitate him. Harry Potter couldn't be incapacitated but this boy seemed like a spare…and a bad liar.

"You're a Black?" asked Harry. He stopped struggling and looked up. It was almost as if it was Sirius Black who was straddling him, pinning him to the floor of the tent. He shook his head, that was wrong. Very wrong. Her eyes were a pale blue and her face was smaller and rounder but even through her hair hung more limply than Sirius' and her face held no ghosts of the past he could see Sirius.

"And you're a Potter. Those are Pettigrews. He is obviously a Weasley." Said Galatea pinning him to the ground

"A-Any relation to Sirius Black?" asked Harry. He forgot about Peter Pettigrew's daughter and took in everything about her. She didn't carry herself with the arrogance Sirius had but with a sort of unquestionable authority.

"He's my father." Said Galatea hotly. She dug her wand into the side of his head. Ron managed to free his mouth from under Persephone's hand

"They're related to Wormtail! They might know where Hermione is!" yelled Ron as he struggled to get out from under Persephone

"Who?" they all asked at once

"Hermione Granger! She's our friend! She was captured." Said Ron practically whispering the last part. The three of them took mental inventory of everyone they knew and drew a blank.

"We don't know anybody by that name but all the people saved from raiders on Death Eater hideaways are being kept in the Palace of Justice." Said Galatea

"No, I think they were moved to the room behind the Court of Miracles." Said Portia

"You're both wrong, they're being given sanctuary in the Cathedral in the capital city." Said Persephone

"Where is that?" yelled Harry throwing Galatea off of him. He grabbed her wand and pointed it menacingly

"Two against one still isn't good odds." Said Portia drawing her own wand

"Where is it!" yelled Ron flipping Persephone over so she was pinned to the floor

"This is actually kind of arousing." Said Persephone. Everybody gave her a hard look

"Really sister? Now is not the time or the place." Said Galatea

"To answer your question you can have this spare map on the condition that you give Galatea back her wand and tell nobody about this." Said Portia

"And give me ten minutes with him." Said Persephone

"Really? You're really going to do this now?" said Galatea

"Well, it's been just us for months now." Sais Persephone

"The map?" asked Harry before the discussion could go any further

"Here you go, good hunting." Said Portia as she pulled a map from her bottomless bag. They then preceded to walk to find a place to set up their own camp while Harry and Ron tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Hermione Granger didn't know what to think. A pillow had been laced between them in the bed and Peter was fats asleep. Two days had passed since the incident and Peter had said nothing about it. They both were a bit more weary around each other and Hermione feared the worst from him but it never came. She knew he thought that way about her, they did sleep in the same bed and she had woken up to find the evidence of that pressed up against her. That was the reason for the pillow and also most of Peter's weariness. He hadn't been with a woman in a very long time and his misjudged his level of control. He could always curb himself around his sister or Galatea because of who they were and he didn't even harbor those types of thoughts for his daughter, Persephone, or Paulette. He knew from the first moment he had seen her naked that he'd have trouble controlling himself but he continued to think of her as nothing more than a companion. During the day their interactions were innocent, childish even but at night he wanted her. Hermione didn't know what she felt for him. It wasn't hatred as she would have liked but she didn't exactly like him either. She liked the way he had made her feel that night. Ti was addictive and she was disgusted to find herself wanting to feel it again. She decided to turn this burning desire into a desire to escape. That was how she currently found herself in a little used part of the Pettigrew house.

"It doesn't look like anybody's been here in decades." Said Hermione to herself as she walked down the long winding corridor. She had noticed on her second day in the house that the Pettigrew Manor was bigger on the inside.

"Not since Betelgeuse Pettigrew died. My grandson had the entire placed roped off as a shrine when Peter inherited. I guess the wards expired in the twenty or so odd years." Said Magnolia from a portrait

"You startled me." Said Hermione. She had almost dropped her lamp but she was grateful for the company

"You shouldn't be here. Peter wouldn't like it." Said Magnolia

"I need to find a way out." Said Hermione as she dusted off a metal name plate on a door. It said Peter Pettigrew and under it there was a Gryffindor symbol.

"By going farther in?" asked Magnolia

"I'm trying to find a back door or a servants exit." Said Hermione as she tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge

"I shouldn't be telling you this but you can get into that room from the bathroom over there. The servants exits have been blocked off but the passages are still there." Said Magnolia

"Thank you." Said Hermione doing a little curtsy. She hoped that she could find a child's play wand or something in Peter's old bedroom and find a way out. She went into the bathroom and looked for a door. She found one behind a tapestry of bathing Nymphs. She entered Peter's old room and her senses were assaulted by dust. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and covered her nose. She looed around at the room and was surprised. Bird skeletons flapped their wings from the ceiling they shared with tiny Quiddich players painted to it. Old, dusty books sat on the shelves and she almost lost her balance and she stepped on an old fire whiskey bottle. The bed was primly made and the Quiddich players there played their endless game. She looked over to the bookshelf and found an old photo album. She opened it up and saw many similar faces looking back at her. She flipped through and there were less and less Pettigrew children and more of Addie. After a lot of Addie there was an entire section devoted to the Marauders. This, like the house, was bigger on the inside. She gasped as she got to a section with red pages. It had obviously been warded but these wards, like the ones in the hall, had worn away with age. Addie in all manner of undress and sexual poses stared back at her. She put it back quickly when a photo of a completely naked Lily Evans came into view. She put a hand to her racing heart and took a step back.

"He is a man. Well, barely a man when those were taken." Said Magnolia quietly. The portrait of young Peter was fast asleep.

"I know." Said Hermione a little too harshly. She went back to her objective and found several things from Zonko's joke shop as well old school books but no wand. She opened a drawer and found an old pensive. She let curiosity overtake her and she took a look

"_I think we're supposed to be undressed." Said a young Peter Petter as he sat on the opposite side of the bed from Addie. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years ols. They both sat there in combinations and looked very uncomfortable._

"_Peter, we are undressed." Said Addie as she picked at her stocking_

"_I mean naked." Said Peter. He turned bright red when he said that. Addie chuckled_

"_Oh. Well, here goes." Said Addie as she unbuttoned her stocking from her pantalets. Peter looked at the wall and undressed as well. Hermione tried not to look at him but she was curious. It was the first time she had ever seen a member of the opposite gender naked and she was a bit ashamed that it was Peter Pettigrew. She looked to his waist and blushed._

"_You want to do this?" asked Peter as he turned towards Addie_

"_Yes, you remember the spell." Said Addie as she uncovered her breasts_

"_Oh course, Sirius says it'll keep any new little Pettigrews from running around." Said Peter as he laid down next to her_

"_Sirius Black?" said Addie in disbelief_

"_Well, he hasn't gotten Margareta pregnant yet." Said Peter_

"_They'll get in trouble soon, you mark my words." Said Addie as she kissed Peter. Their kisses grew more and more heated and Hermione found it impossible to look away. She felt a familiar sensation building within her and she tried to make it go away._

"_Addie, brace yourself." Said Peter before he was fully within her. She gasped and dug her hands into his back._

"_Peter." Said Addie quietly tears forming in her eyes._

"_What? You want me to stop?" said Peter as he controlled himself. It was the best experience of his life. He looked at Addie and realized that he was hurting her. He felt terrible but Addie wrapped her legs around him to keep him from pulling out_

"_Don't move for a moment." Said Addie. Peter complied. He only began to more when she pushed her hips to him. Hermione gasped as she felt herself wish she was Addie pinned there under him. She held her legs together to stop the feeling from building. That only made it worse._

"_I love you." Said Peter as his thrusting grew more and more rapid. Adie pulled herself completely towards him._

"_I love you too." Said Addie. It was painful mostly but she felt just a bit of pleasure. She knew that it would only get better with practice._

"_I think I'm going to-!" said Peter before he collapsed on top of Addie. He rolled off of her and they kissed. Hermione felt a burst of pleasure like nothing before erupt from within her. The shock drove her from the pensive._

"Oh God!" said Hermione as she ran from the room. She ran and she ran until she was in the library. She sat in a corner to catch her breath. She felt good and bad at the same time. She wanted to feel that again but she was disturbed by what she had seen and what it had done to her. She had a stray thought that it must have been the last memory he put in his pensive but she didn't entertain it. She pulled out the first book she found and pretended to read. That was how the servant had found her when he had called her for dinner. All through dinner she couldn't stop staring at Peter Pettigrew. He found it unnerving but said nothing. She tried to calm her nerves by drinking many glasses of wine but they seemed to make everything was that way until bed time.

"Ono, not again." Hermione couldn't stand it a moment longer. She wanted him. She didn't know why but she wanted him. She knew he wasn't asleep and that he was harboring the same feelings for her.

"What?" asked Peter. He rolled over and looked ta her. She blushed and looked down.

"Oh nothing." Said Hermione. She stared at him and suddenly a powerful urge overtook her.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Said Peter. To his shock Hermione kissed him. He didn't have time to react when her tongue parted his lips.

"Want you." Said Hermione. She tried to kiss him again and Peter half heartedly tried to stop her. His wife seemed as far away in his mind as she was physically.

"I think you've had too much wine." Said Peter as he kissed her neck. He pulled her nightdress over her head and she did the same thing for his night shirt. Hermione was quite obviously drunk and Peter wasn't in his right sate of mind as well but neither of them cared.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter as he crawled between her legs. Hermione felt him at her entrance and brought her hips up to meet his.

"Please." Said Hermione. Peter indulged her and went slowly. It felt just as good as he had imagined and part of him knew it was wrong. A little voice in his head wearing a and angel costume told him that she was young enough to be his daughter and that he was a married man but the part dressed like the devil stabbed the angel to death and told him to keep going. He wanted her to feel him, to enjoy this and he took her gasps and moans as her enjoyment. Hermione felt a ripping pain and a little pleasure. Tears formed in her eye and Peter reached across the bed to his wand on the night stand. He reversed the spell that bound it to the table. He muttered something and Hermione felt an instant jolt of pleasure. She loved everything that was happening and she begged him to continue. Eventually he reached his peak and so did she. She fell asleep laying on his chest and Peter wondered if he had done the contraceptive spell.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I'm so sorry." Said Peter over and over again. He didn't know what had come over him and why he did what he did. He put the picture of his family face down and cradled Hermione's head on his chest.

"W-Whuh?" said Hermione as she stirred from a deep sleep. It was the best sleep she had had in days. She turned onto her side and wondered why her pillow was sweaty and jiggling. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hello." Said Peter for lack of anything else. She sat up with a start and he quickly put the nightshirt on quickly.

"We didn't…" said Hermione noticing her own lack of clothes. She quickly drew the blankets up to her chest

"Eat other human beings in times of famine." Said Peter trying to joke. It fell on deaf ears.

"You said you wouldn't!" yelled Hermione getting up. She took the blanket with and Peter decided that it was a good time to get dressed. Hermione was still yelling at him and he didn't know how to respond. Apologize? Explain? Offer himself up? Let her go? He just didn't know what to do so he got dressed

"Umm, nice weather today?" said Peter thinking of what his brother told him. When in doubt talk about the weather

"What?" asked Hermione briefly stopping her tirade. She then noticed the clothes set out on the night table for her along with a potion in a mug

"The weather, it's bright today for once." Said Peter as he tied his tie

"You just had your way with me and you're discussing the weather?" yelled Hermione

"Well, you didn't exactly protest." Said Peter. It was the first thing that popped into his head and he instantly regretted it

"What's this?" asked Hermione sniffing the mug

"Do you like children?" asked Peter

"What?"

"Children, are you fond of them?"

"I guess. What's that got to do with anything?"

"If you want to have child don't drink it. If you don't want to have a child I'd suggest so drink it and lick the mug. That's what Addie does." Said Peter

"You planned this!" said Hermione

"Trust me, if I planned this it would have been very awkward and I would have pulled your hair." Said Peter

"What do you mean? How can I possibly be anymore awkward?" asked Hermione

"We could both be naked." Said Peter. Hermione blushed and took the clothes behind a changing screen.

"You promised you wouldn't have your way with me! You're probably going to give me to the Death Eaters! Was this all part of a plan of yours?" said Hermione as she struggled to get dressed

"I can barely plan tomorrow's breakfast let alone as seduction plot. I'm not too proud to admit that." Said Peter as she watched her struggle from behind the screen.

"That doesn't change what you did." Said Hermione

"I think we were both a little drunk last night." Said Peter as she crashed against the wall

"That's a good excuse." Said Hermione as she snapped Her corset in the front

"Really?" said Peter hoping that she had forgiven him. He didn't like these terrible arguments

"No! I hate you!" said Hermione as she tried to button the middle of her pantalets

"Want some help?" said Peter as he heard her struggling

"No! just go away!" yelled Hermione before she broke down crying. Peter felt a heavy weight on his heart. He left the room and went to Breakfast. He only picked at his food and mentally kicked himself for messing this up too.

"Anything else sir?" asked a servant

"One more disaster I can add to my generous supply." Said Peter Darkly before he got up from the table. He decided that he would go and get her the greatest buyable present he could get. He knew she liked books but this was the first major amount of time he had spent with her in years.

"It was my first time." Cried Hermione. She was in the fetal position on the floor behind the changing screen. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the curtains not caring that they were expensive. She remembered that she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were brave. She stopped crying, got dressed and decided that she was going to leave. She thought about going out a window before she settled on a door, the front door.

"I still say we should try Knockturn Alley." Said Persephone as they got off the boat. They each took a deep breath and sighed. Home. It had been months since they left and the felt the salty air and the wet earth beneath them. The island it's self seemed to give them renewed strength.

"No, we're becoming too know out there." Said Galatea as they marched through the port towards a less reputable part of town.

"And nobody knows us here?" asked Portia as she pulled the hood of her cloak up to cover her face

"Nobody would suspect us here." Said Galatea

"That still doesn't mean people can't place us." Said Persephone. Portia nodded in agreement

"We need polyjuice potion and we haven't got the time to brew anymore ourselves. Besides, being who we are we're technically above the law.

"A slap on the wrist is still painful." Said Portia

"Glamour spells could work just as well." Said Persephone as they passed a brothel

"No, they're taxing and difficult." Said Galatea

"And polyjuice potion tastes like goblin piss." Said Portia

"Have much experience with that do you?" asked Persephone

"Quite trying to ease the tension, it's not helping." Said Galatea as they entered 'Potion for all Occasions.'

"Smells like dragon shit in here." Muttered Portia as she put a handkerchief in front of her face

"Shut up and let me do the talking." Said Galatea as they approached the counter

"Why do you always get to do the talking?" asked Portia. Persephone elbowed her in the ribs and she shut up.

"What'll it be ladies" asked the shop owner. He was surprisingly well kept but his eyes bore the mark of a criminal. It was cruel but necessary what happened in the Palace of Justice.

"Polyjuice, a large container of it." Said Galatea in a no nonsense tone

"It'll cost you." Said the shop owner. Galatea nudged Portia and Portia proceeded to dump a small sack of gold onto the table.

"That's better. Hey, is that an heirs ring?" said the shop owner as he spied the large ring with the Pettigrew family crest in the center. Portia snatched her hand back. She didn't even know she was wearing it since it was charmed to be feather light. Persephone and Galatea kicked her.

"Never you mind." Said Galatea as she pushed the gold over to him.

"I'm not here to judge what the Pettigrew heiress do in her spare time." Said the shop keeper as he went to the back.

"You idiot!" Hissed Galatea in high Remordiereian

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know it was there." Said Portia in the same langue

"You put us all in jeopardy! No wonder you never made Auror." Said Persephone

"Hey! We left before I could finish my apprenticeship! Besides, you're supposed to be in India with the rest of them." Said Portia

"I'd wager I'm in the presence of two, possibly three full blood wayward Pettigrew children." Said the shop owner as he handed them their polyjuice

"Never you mind who we are." Said Galatea as she turned on her heal. They all left and bickered as soon as they were outside.

"An further more-" started Galatea but she was cut off by Portia

"Isn't that your dress?" asked Portia as she pointed to an obviously lost girl in an ill fitting dress

"It can't possibly be." Said Galatea as she drew her wand across

"How do I get out of here?" muttered Hermione to herself. She had been walking for hours and yet her feet were resilient. She supposed that the shoes were charmed some how but it wasn't her main concern. She had plucked up her courage and stolen as much money and jewelry as she could before leaving out the front door. She walked down the path until she got to a town. She smelled the air and felt the air grow colder so she knew she was close to water. The closer she got to the water the worse the area looked. Where shops and courtesan house stood were broken down tenements, workhouses, what she suspected were illegal shops, and even a few brothels. She felt utterly hopeless as she walked through the dirty streets. She had gotten a few leers and calls of rich girl but she walked towards the water. She figured that where there was water there was a port. She didn't want to apparate unless it was a last resort. She had no idea where she was and even where a safe place was. She tripped over the hem of her dress and cried in desperation. She trudged on because she knew what the alternative was. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. It was initialed G.A.B.

"Hey Galatea, isn't that your dress?" she heard a voice ask. She got up quickly as footsteps approached even though the girl, Galatea, said it was impossible.

"Leave me alone!" said Hermione as she pulled a wand from the sleeve. She wondered if this was orchestrated somehow, Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have just given her a wand or have let her walk out of his home.

"Wait!" she heard a voice yell as she was hit in the back with a stunner.

"Are you mad?" she heard a voice yell

"No, I just thought she might have robbed us. You know, based on the clothes she wore and the jewelry sticking out of her pockets!" yelled Portia as she picked up her mother's necklace

"I think we may be drawing too much attention to ourselves." Said Persephone as people came out of their homes and shops to gawk.

"What's the matter? Never seen an aristocrat before?" yelled Portia as she sent some stunners in random directions. That sent most of the people on their merry way.

"There goes the stealth portion of our plan." Said Galatea as she and the others dragged Hermione to an alley to be questioned. Hermione broke down sobbing.

"I-I just want to go home." Sobbed Hermione. Galatea felt her resolve melting but quickly put her wand to Hermione chin

"Who are you? We won't ask again!" said Galatea. Portia and Persephone drew their wands to her as well

"I-I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione. She had lost any of the fool hardy courage that had led her to leave. Now she found herself oddly enough missing Peter…or at least the semi security he provided.

"Why do you have this? Why!" said Portia as she thrust her mother's necklace in Hermione's face

"I-I took it." Cried Hermione

"Well, we deduced that but why do you have it." Asked Persephone as she went to a shadier spot.

"I n-needed money." Said Hermione

"Turn out the pockets on my dress." Said Galatea dangerously. Hermione nodded and complied. She finally looked at her captures and was struck by a familiarity.

"You're Pettigrews!" said Hermione backing up. She tried to run but tripped on the hem of the dress. It tore slightly

"Has nobody ever seen a high blood aristocrat before?" asked Portia before putting Hermione in a body bind

"Will you take the stupid heirs ring off before you get up killed?" said Persephone

"You know I can't take it off, only disguise it." Said Portia

"Well, either get married and give it to your brother or disguise it! I'm tired of being recognized!" said Persephone

"Will you two shut up! I can't hear her!" said Galatea

"You're the Auror, Auror Black, you take her to the Palace of Justice." Said Persephone

"Or the Court of Miracles." Said Portia darkly. She was given a hash look.

"You scare us sometimes." Said Persephone

"We're not going to execute her just because she's a bad thief." Said Galatea

"Better the thieves you know." Said Persephone

"This was mother's." said Portia

"I'm aware just like I'm aware that it's our dress but she's just a Squib that got left behind." Said Galatea. She deduced that Hermione wasn't dangerous and frankly she had seen enough violence to last her a life time.

"She's not a squib." Said Persephone as she looked Hermione in the eye

"How can you tell? Oh Medium of a sister." Said Galatea sarcastically

"She drew one of your old wands." Said Persephone

"Squibs can sometimes make sparks if they focus enough." Said Portia

"I'm going to unbind you-" said Galatea to Hermione

"She's crazy!" said Portia. Galatea silenced her with a glare

"And you're going to tell us everything." said Galatea. She took the bind off and Hermione started blubbering

"We drove her mad." Said Persephone simply like she was describing the weather

"I-I'm Hermione Granger. I'm from London and I was kidnapped by Death Eaters and I just want to go home." Said Hermione as she fell to her knees and stated crying

"There's a Death Eater enclave in Remordere?" they all said incredulously

"No, I was kidnapped from Malfoy Manor I think and I've been a prisoner." Said Hermione

"I don't remember taking her to the Palace of Justice." Muttered Persephone

"Why did you steal this? And this? And these?" said Portia as she picked up the contents of her mother's jewelry box.

"I needed to get away and I didn't know how much it cost." Said Hermione

"So you robbed my mother?" asked Portia

"Your mother?" said Hermione as she got a good look at Portia. She had Peter's hair and eyes. If she was plumper and more nervous she could pass as a female version of him. She back away to the wall.

"If we wanted to hurt you you'd be hurt." Said Persephone as she opened up her Parasol. The light was starting to get to het.

"You're his daughter! You're that lying traitors daughter!" said Hermione as she looked for the wand she was carrying

"No, I'm Peter Pettigrew's daughter." Said Portia. Surely this girl couldn't have been talking about her father.

"He kidnapped me! He kept me as his prisoner! He raped me!" yelled Hermione. This angered Portia so much that she was ready to Avanda Hermione right there.

"Let's get her to a professional and verify these things." Said Galatea

"Healer professional or Occulmens professional." Asked Persephone as she tried to both keep the sun off of her and restrain Portia

"Both." Said Galatea as they walked to a better district. Hermione wanted to leave but Galatea had a strong grip on her. She suspect that magic was involved somehow. She wanted to give up but she knew she had to be strong for Harry and Ron.

"Let's apperate." Said Persephone

"You want to get splinched?" asked Galatea annoyed with the entire situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I hate the Palace of Justice." Said Persephone crinkling her nose in disgust. Despite its name it was nothing more than a stone fortress used to try, torture, lock up, and execute criminals in that order.

"Be happy you're not her." Said Galatea. She motioned over to Hermione who was being manhandled by Portia.

"At least it's dark." Said Persephone taking the hood of her cloak down. Galatea noted that she looked very flushed.

"I think you should go home." Said Galatea in a no nonsense voice. Persephone wasn't happy to hear that.

"I think I'm just fine, sister." Said Persephone

"And I think you aren't." said Galatea

"And I think you're not the boss of me." Said Persephone. Now they were drawing attention to themselves

"And I think that you should at least take a rest." Said Galatea

"I am not an invalid!" said Persephone loudly. Hermione stopped struggling for a moment and Portia hit her with a body bind again. It was a shame that these things wore off.

"I didn't say you were, I only mean that you're more useful to me alive than dead." Said Galatea in a shushed voice

"We didn't make you go home when you were-" said Persephone]

"What can I do for you beautiful ladies today?" said the cocky voice of Fyero Pettigrew, their half uncle but inexplicably only five years older than them

"She stole from my mother, uncle." Said Portia motioning towards Hermione. She was beginning to come out of the bind. Portia wished that she wasn't so worked up but a full bind required concentration when working with a power magical person. She wished that she could just hex Hermione like a death eater and be done with it.

"Yes my ravishing niece." Said Fyero waling gallantly to her. He made the act of walking look hammy, they couldn't stand him.

"Incest is relative." Said Persephone under her breath. Galatea elbowed her in the ribs.

"And your proof?" he asked slipping into his inquisitor's voice. Conscious that Galatea as an auror, even one of the equivalent of personal time, was above him.

"Look at her! She's wearing Galatea's clothes and she had mother's jewelry." Said Portia

"I admit it does look bad. I'll have to confer with my superiors." Said Fyero looking Hermione up and down. Hermione shrank under her gaze, she just wanted it all to be over.

"I'm your superior and I demand that she be dealt with immediately." Said Galatea less out of spite and more out of wanting to get away from there.

"Well, I'll have to take her to lock up." Said Fyero his eyes never leaving the rise and fall of her chest

"I demand that she be taken to the Court of Miracles like the criminal she is!" yelled Portia drawing her and. She suddenly had officers swarming around her

"Misses Pettigrew, Pettigrew, and Black we will take it from here." Said the High Inquisitor. He had just been walking by when he saw two heiresses and one of his wayward Aurors.

"Yes sir." Said Galatea looking down. Hermione looked for en escape but found herself surrounded by what she assumed were aurors

"And miss Black?" said the high inquisitor

"Yes sir?" asked Galatea knowing what was coming

"It's time for you and your wayward friends to toddle back to your oh so boring jobs." He said

"Jobs?" asked Portia

"You've been accepted to the auror corps." Said the high inquisitor. Hermione felt afraid, these were aurors which meant that they could be working with the Death Eaters…or they could assume that she had something to do with them. She was a criminal, she did steal. She decided that if they let Peter Pettigrew run free they must be working with Death Eaters.

"Thank you sir." Said Portia

"And you just shouldn't be here, with your condition…" he said motioning towards Persephone

"I will peel the skin from the eye balls of every criminal and I will feed their livers to a rabid…" said Portia droning on

"What are you all looking at? Go!" he said towards the crowd that had gathered. Everyone attempted to look busy. Galatea and Portia were whisked away and Persephone went to flew home. She didn't want to toddle back home. She wasn't an invalid.

"Take care of this." Said the high inquisitor to Fyero

"Now when you say that sir do you mean-" said the high inquisitor

"I can barely stand the bastards I have to work with!" he said and left with a flourish, his cape hitting them in the face

"Well listen up girlie and listen good." Said Fyero as he dragged her past a door in a strange langue

"Let me go, please." Said Hermione the toll of the day crushing her. She just wanted to be home with her parents. She cried a bit when she remembered she had obliviated them

"No can do, now are you Hermione Granger?" he asked

"How did you-"

"My brother has been turning this entire blasted island upside down. You'd think finding a non-essential woman would be easy what with all the evacuations but knowing Peter-"

"You're Peter's brother!" she asked her blood running cold

"I know right? No, I'm one of the many Pettigrew bastards his majesty Wolfgang produced. I tell you he was randy to the very end." Said Fyero leading her through a cramped hallway

"Where are you taking me?" asked Hermione as they were led to a wooden door

"Back to my brother. He's been here all morning demand that we send essential aurors, from the front mind you, to comb the island and surrounding waters.

"No. No1" she screamed and began to fight against him. He was much stronger and pushed her through the door, right to Peter Pettigrew.

"Where's Hermione!" yelled Ron as he pressed his wand to Draco Malfoy's neck. Harry was keeping him pinned to the dungeon floor. They had tracked him all the way to the LeStrange Manor and found him when his guard was down.

"I don't know where your whore is!" yelled Malfoy trying to get free. He reached for his wand but Ron took it.

"You want this? This?" said Ron

"Give it back and get off me!" yelled Draco as Harry put more of his weight on him

"I'll give it back." Said Ron as he began to hex Malfoy with his own wand. When he exhausted himself he worked Draco over. Harry knew that it was wrong to fight Draco two on one but he remembered Hermione and what had probably happened to her.

"They probably took her." Said Draco after his face had been sufficiently bloodied

"Who?" snarled Ron

"I don't know their names but their leader is called…"

"Called what!" said Ron kicking Draco in the head

"Black! Her name was black and her first name was G something! The other two looked like Pettigrew." Cried Draco as he spat teeth.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry remembering his encounter with Galatea, Portia, and Persephone

"They might have took her. They looked like they were from that blood traitor island. I don't know that name of it! Honestly." Said Draco crying

"That'll do for now." Said Ron taking out his own wand

"What are you doing, Ron?" asked Harry getting up from Draco

"We can't have him running off to warn his friends." Said Ron petrifying Draco

"He can't breathe Ron, just use a body bind." Said Harry

"I don't care! He probably raped Hermione! They got her and now she's missing! They probably killed her or have her right now while he gives up this shit." Said Ron

"We can't kill him." Said Harry

"What do you propose we do then? Huh?"

"We can't kill him." Said Harry

"No? Fine then; hey Draco we'll let you go if you promise to be very good from now on. Alright?" said Ron sarcastically

"Ron, we'll think of something."

"Hermione doesn't have time to think of something." Said Ron

"I'm not a killer and neither rare you!" said Harry

"You killed Quirrel in our first year! You killed the basilisk in our second! Hell, what do you call destroying horcruxes? What do you think you're going to have to do when you face him? Beath him at chess!"

"Shut up Ron! Just shut up!" yelled Harry not wanting to even think about it. He didn't hate Draco, per say, he just didn't like him very much. He didn't want to hate, to become like Voldemort.

"Harry, either you do it or I will." Said Ron darkly

"How about we…keep him with us? Like a prisoner." Said Harry

"And give them another reason to hunt us! No! either you or me." Said Ron

"Ron?" asked Harry as he looked around. He could hear a door swinging back and forth on it's hinghes

"What now Harry?" asked Ron still angry

"Where's Draco" asked Harry. Ron looked like he wanted to take a swing at Harry and them himself

"I get the feeling that we're too easily distracted." Said Harry

"Shut up, Harry." Said Ron

"Are we there yet?" asked Beedle Bard Pettigrew his sock clad legs swinging over the side of their ship

"I don't know." Said Timothy Oberon Black his long fey ears twitching in the salty air. He wanted to be at home, or his father's home, or even Avalon. The only thing keeping him with his cousins were his mother's orders and his best friend Beedle.

"What's that thingy in the sky?" asked Priscilla Pettigrew staring straight forward but pointing to a black cloud in the sky. It looked like rain to them, evil rain. Timothy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This cloud felt wrong to him, very wrong.

"Run children! Run!" yelled the adults as they began to fire green light into the clouds. They wanted to watch but they were ushered into the ship.

"That's a funny name." said Priscilla to empty air

"What are you talking about?" asked Beedle

"He says that they're called Death Eaters and they're here to kill us." Said Priscilla before going to a window

"She scares me sometimes." Said Beedle Bard to no one in particular

"What?" asked Timothy transfixed at the scene before them. They felt wrong, the people and the spells. He jumped away from the window as a limp body fell in front of them. This set off chaos. Timothy started it really, it was just a burst of accidental magic that made the water outside turn to choppy. It was a case of monkey see monkey do as a huge wave went to the death eaters who were going to the window.

"Children get down!" yelled a woman as she was hit with a green light. The remaining death eaters filed through the door. The children were frightened and a few began to cry.

"Look at this!" yelled the deranged woman Bellatrix LeStrange as she grabbed Timothy by the arm

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Timothy. He could feel his magic trying to protect him, it did that sometimes.

"You dare speak to me? You filthy half breed!" yelled Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at Timothy but it went flying from her hands.

"You are a very bad lady." Said Priscilla child's wand in one hand Bellatrix's in the other. This had an effect on the other's as they too drew their wands. Suddenly, children hexes and jinxes went flying. Now, on jinx is fine and blockable but a hundred are dangerous. The last thing Bellatrix Lestrange saw was a dozen clubbing hexes flying at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Hermione had been holed up in the library since she had been returned to Peter's home. She had been expecting…well she wasn't entirely sure what she had been expecting but it wasn't to be holed up in the library while Peter answered floo calls. She hadn't known what had happened, she knew it was bad though. Peter had been throwing himself from the fire place to the owlery as if there were three of him. A small part of Hermione wondered how a man his size could move so quickly but she squashed those thoughts as they formed. She didn't read any of the tomes on the shelves; she pretended to be engrossed in the Pettigrew family tree. It barely forked. That would certainly explain a lot. He had seven children all by a woman named Adlhyde Gretchen Hillspare/Pettigrew; Portia Lillian, Beedle Bard, a set of twins named Caroline Caressa and Coraline Coressa, another son named Bertrand Bott, and a daughter named Pumpkin Pasty. There was a box that said expecting/boy as well. His sister Margareta had a child with Sirius Black names Galatea Algoria Black but the strange thing was that bastard used to appear next to her name. Hermione could tell because in the margins someone had wrote: _To future generations according to birthing and raising decree number 114 all children born of good breeding regardless of the marriage status of the part will no longer we called bastards. Also, girls please wipe the chocolate off of your hands before handling these book. _Margareta Pettigrew had two daughters and a deceased son named Galatea Algoria Black, Persephone Demeter Pettigrew, and Magnus Angelo Pettigrew respectively.

"Look at me; in times of crisis still reading my books. Well, I suppose that I should get some background on where I am. Peter did tell me but can what he said be trusted? Oh no, I'm talking outloud to myself. That's how these things begin. Alright, I'm going to stop talking and learned what I can. But what can I learned from family trees anyway? Well, I learned that my attackers were his relatives and that they often marry their…siblings. Alright, time to think of a way out of this Hermione." Said Hermione walking towards the high shelves. She had no wand and no money but she had to escape. She had acted rashly before, now she needed a plan. She wished she still had her blue beaded bag. She found a curious book marked _Private: for our eyes only. How the hell are they gonna know who we are? Shut your gob, cousin! Don't you talk to me like that Portia! I'll have a go at anyone who insults me, Persephone! Hey? What Galatea? Why are we using a quick quotes quill? Oh fu-_

"Hmm." Said Hermione as she opened the book. It smelt oddly sweet and a bit like the city as well. There appeared to be no curses or hexes on it so she flipped past the introduction which was more arguing.

_ We aren't going to record the date for security reasons but I will say that I stand here at fifteen years old, my younger cousin Portia is thirteen and my dear little sister is only twelve._

_Our journey begins today and I'm nervous. Not for myself but for my dear frail little sister who is afflicted with a condition that plagues the most inbred of the Pettigrew family._

_I am not an invalid!_

_I never said you were sister, I only mean that this journey will be difficult for you._

_Quite telling the stupid quill what to write and let's go. This will be the greatest adventure that we've ever had._

_If I may Portia? Very well then. We are going to set off for Avalon. We already have the Grimourum and the phoenix gate-_

_Thank God for money_

_Portia please!_

_Just use a regular quill, Black._

_This is easier on the wrist. Anyway, we must journey through the international floo network_

_Which for some strange reason doesn't go to India_

_Because, dear cousin, they couldn't exactly be called hidey holes if everyone could get to them._

_They're only hidey holes when dark wizards are afoot._

_As I was saying we will be flooing to Manhattan where we will deposit our papers at the American ministry of magic and then we'll have to break into a museum and steal it._

_We're going to the Palace of justice._

_Buck up Persephone! And fashion your black cloak better. We can't have you ding on us._

_Oh go suck an_

_Who made you leader?_

_I'm the oldest Portia and I already took my OWLs_

"Dinner is served Miss. Granger." Said the servant breaking her out of her thoughts. She jumped back and dropped the book.

"You mustn't let Mistresses Portia, Galatea, and Persephone see that you've been going through their books, Miss Granger."

"Yes well…um…"

"This way ma'am. A side note Master Pettigrew is very distraught over the attack on the transport ship to India so try not to set him off as it were."

"Alright, what was being transported?"

"High Blood women and children, Miss Granger. I believe that your people did something akin to that during the Grindelwald years."

"Yes, but it was before my time."

"I'd imagine, Miss Pettigrew."

"Did any of his children d…get hurt?" asked Hermione not entirely knowing why she'd even care about Peter's snot nosed brats.

"We're not sure, Miss Granger. The children did a bonnie good job of defending themselves if I do say so myself."

"Defending?" asked Hermione. She couldn't imagine a ship full of children managing to hold their own against death eaters.

"Magic flare ups and accidental magic."

"Flare ups?" asked Hermione. She knew about accidental magic but had never heard of magical flare ups.

"There's a good reason you're taught to shift your magic through a wand, Miss Granger." He said remembering the damage that the previous damage the Pettigrew children did the summers they returned from Hogwarts. So much fire…

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Miss Granger. We're here Miss Granger."

"You don't have to end every sentence with 'Miss Granger'." Said Hermione not in the mood for that. The servant almost permitted himself to roll his eyes.

"You are the unmarried…guest…of Master Pettigrew and therefore your title is Miss Granger." He said as he pulled Hermione chair out for her. Food flew from the kitchen to their table and began to distribute itself among Peter and Hermione. Peter said nothing but downed quite a bit of butter beer. It wasn't supposed to be very alcoholic but it did seem to be making him drowsy. He ate very little and retired to his room. Hermione also ate very little of the delicious food and was led to Peter's bedroom. She felt her heart stop and she didn't feel her legs anymore. It was almost like an out of body experience as her legs carried her past the bed and to the large bathtub. She made sure the door was locked before she undressed and got into the bath. She relaxed as the soapy water washed over her. There were all sorts of bubbles in all sorts of shapes and colors. It was even grander than the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Her heart gave a pang as she thought of Hogwarts. It felt like a lifetime ago. Thinking of Hogwarts made her think of her friends. She wondered what had happened, they were lost without her. At least they still had he beaded bag. She felt guilty; she in a warm bath and them fighting for their lives in an unforgiving wilderness possibly captured. She reached for a pink loofa. There were white ones but this one seemed to call for her. There was a soft gold message on the side which Hermione had to squint to see. _To Adlhyde, From Margareta. Making the master bath just a bit warmer. _Hermione didn't know what to make of that and began to soap it up. As soon as it touched her skin she began to feel an alien sort of wanting. It felt vaguely sexual but not all physical. She felt that wanting towards…Peter. She thought about what Margareta had said and dropped it in the water immediately. She jumped out of the tub and dried herself off. She put on a robe and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked around; Peter was nowhere to be seen. She saw some clothing laid out for her on the bed and went behind the changing screen losing her robe as she went. To her surprise Peter was back there as well. She didn't know why or what but she had to kiss him. It was against her better judgment but she did. What happened next was a tangle of limbs and a very comfortable bed. They really had to stop ending up like that.

"I still say we should blow up the place." Said Portia as the second wave hit Hogwarts. They had been given the task of helping with the liberation of Hogwarts from Death Eater control.

"No, then we kill everybody." Said Galatea as they made their way through a wave of acromantulas. It was times like these she wished that she had stuck to being a socialite.

"Can't we just, I don't know, burn this fucking forest to the ground?" yelled Portia as she killed another spider.

"Nobody said this was going to be easy." Said Galatea as they made their way past a ramshackle hut

"No, as I recall they said that we were going to, what was it? Oh yes, overwhelm the enemy with our sheer numbers dear cousin." Said Portia

"Oh my God!" said Galatea not believing what she was seeing

"What? Are you hurt?" said Portia not noticing the human line that blocked the school

"They're using the students as cannon fodder." Said Galatea. There were children and teenagers most looking hurt and terrified. Most of the Aurors stood down as they approached the wall.

"What are our orders?" asked Portia watching for more of those blasted spiders

"Overwhelm the enemy." Said Galatea her hand going to her satchel

"We can't destroy them; they don't even want to be there." Said Portia

"Obviously these…people…don't hold the same value on their offspring as we do." Said Galatea thinking of Timothy and the attack.

"Do you have a more…timely…solution?" asked Portia

"Yes but…" said Galatea

"But?"

"I don't want the enemy to know we have this. Or even our allies." Said Galatea

"We've told people of our adventures, cousin." Said Portia

"Yes but everyone dismisses them as childish stories at best." Said Portia

"Your father didn't." said Galatea taking the phoenix gate from her satchel. They said the incantation and appeared behind enemy lines right when the first wave of spiders was staring. Nobody noticed them and they made their way to where the students were being kept.

"We have to keep them here." Said Portia. There were Death Eaters all around them but they were more surprised than anything. These seemed to be the lower ranked Death Eaters; they didn't recall seeing their faces on any wanted posters.

"Time is like a river correcting it's course against any change." Said Portia as they began to dodge curses. It appeared that the Death Eaters weren't as stupid as perceived; they were saving their energy for the battle outside. In the heat of battle Portia managed to grab a fistful of hair.

"Wait! I have ideas…" said Galatea before pulling a large flask of polyjuice potion from bottomless bag. Portia seemed to get the message and began to administer doses to the death eaters they had managed to knock out. They marched the Death Eaters out and after a while gave the signal. They saw their time duplicates disappear and began to attack.

"If we don't make order of Merlin for this I'm quitting and moving to India." Said Portia as the high ranking Death Eaters were carted away and the low ranking ones having their important memories ripped out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Oh God! I-I can-t believe-" said Hermione as she woke up. She was momentarily happy just to be warm and comfortable before several things made themselves abundantly clear. The first of whch being that she was naked, the second being that she was sticky, and the third of which being that her matress was warm and moving.

"Five more minutes Addie, please." Said Peter as he rolled over. Hermione shivered as he took the blanket with him.

"Oh God! Oh! God! I can't believe we did that!" yelled Hermione running for the bathroom. Peter woke up with a start and realized that he was naked. He flipped the picture of his family down and got dressed. He decided that he was going to sleep on the sofa in the parlor wearing dress robes to punish himself and not risk it again with Hermione.

"I can't do anything right." Said Peter as he made his way down the darkened hallway. He didn't notice that the entire hallway was dark nor did he notice the figure following him.

"No actually from what I heard you did quite a few things right." Said Persephone coming uop behind him. Peter whipped his wand over to her and kept it pressed to her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter. Persephone rolled her grey eyes and pushed his wand down with one finger.

"I could ask you the same thing, Wormtail." Said Persephone feeling her own wand in her sleeve.

"I, dear niece, live here." Said Peter his voice dripping with loathing. For a moment he saw his brother staring back at him.

"As do I." said Persephone taking in his disheveled appearance. She smiled that smiel of ehrs that clearly said 'I-know-what-you-did0-naughty-naughty.'

"Shouldn't you be traipsing around with your sister and cousin? On your way to India? In the colony with all the other dark seekers?" said Peter turning on his heels and walking towards the kitchen. Persephone followed him.

"Shouldn't you be playing double agent like Galatea told you too? You did help us on many a raid after all." Said Persephone an apple falling form her hat as she kept up.

"Leave me be you little monster." Said Peter once again pointing his wand at her. She knew that he wouldn't curse her but she drew her own wand just to make it clear that she wasn't above hurting him.

"I'm the monster? I would never betray my friends for just a bit of power…or spite."

"You, my inbred little niece, have no friends." Said Peter his wand trained on her.

"Well the pot is certainly calling the kettle black now isn't he?" laughed Persephone using her non wand hand to point to the portrait of Peter's parents both looking very much alike.

"Leave me, you speak of things that you know nothing about." Said Peter

"I know the Pettigrew family Mr.-I-married-my-cousin-who-might-be-my-half-sister."

"Why do you pester me so?"

"Because I can." Said Persephone spying some movement out of the corner of her eye.

"You can leave but you won't do that."

"And miss the fun?"

"You call being trapped in this house fun? Well, I suppose given your upbringing. When did they figure out how to manage your condition again?" Peter could tell by the darkened look that crossed her face that he had struck a cord.

"My condition does not impede my ability to travel freely. You, on the other hand, can't leave this island. Pity, they control Azkaban now. You'd be right at home." Said Persephone.

"Be gone Persephone Demeter Pettigrew!" said Peter casting a disarming spell at her. She lazily blocked it and gave an exhagerrated yawn.

"Don't worry yourself, as I said I can travel freely. I only came back here to marshal my forces if you will." It was then that Peter noticed how flushed she was.

"You tire so easily." Said Peter mockingly

"As does your wife or have you forgotten you had one?" said Persephone with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

"What Adlhyde doesn't know won't hurt her." Said Peter dangerously. Persephone took a step back but tried not to look scared. She failed.

"So you do know the consequences to your actions." Said Persephone slyly. Peter gave a flick of his wand and disarmed her.

"I know that you won't say anything. You have nothing to gain. Nobody will believe you and if they do Portia will hate you for bringing these…incidents…to light. I know that you don't want my first born daughter to hate you."

"Portia would never hate me." Said Persephone confidently

"No?" said Peter sarcastically. He made his way down the hallway and she followed at his heels

"No, we are loyal to the very end…unlike some people."

"You know not of what you speak no for the last time be gone!" said Peter. Persephone gave an exaggerated curtsy. She turned and walked to her room a plan forming in her mind. She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice that she was being followed.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing or going to do. She knew that nothing good would come from trying to escape again without money and a wand. She knew that if she learned the plan of the city and managed to blend in she could escape. Escape to what though? She had no idea where Harry and Ron were as well as the small detail of it being open season on muggle borns. She eventually got out of the bathroom when she heard Peter leave. She walked into the bedroom and threw open the wardrobe. She gasped as she saw just how ostentatious the clothes were. From what she saw of the girls who found her fashion seemed to be elegant but subdued. This seemed more wizarding with its bright colors, moving patterns, and the hats that seemed to be sustaining an entire small garden. She took a bright blue dress from the rack and threw it on. It hung strangely from her and she realized that the underwear was what kept most of the shape. She heard loud talking and walked out into the darkened hallway. She stayed to walls and found Peter arguing with someone who looked very familiar. Hermione stifled a gasp as she recognized one the girls that had captured her. She and Peter proceeded to argue until he sent her away. Hermione heard that her name was Persephone and remembered Peter telling her about Persephone's light allergy. She followed Persephone down a hallway that darkened all the way down every time she turned a corridor. Hermione couldn't see Persephone as they would the twisting hallways, she was guided by the light of a Kerosene lamp. They eventually reached a tapestry depicting a large stone castle with bats and people flying all around it.

"Why do I torture myself so?" asked Persephone to nobody. She had asked for this tapestry when she was twelve and convinced that she was part vampire but now it seemed to torture her. She waved her wand and the tapestry folded up and revealed a heavy wooden door. Hermione crept in quickly after her.

"Who are you?" asked Persephone tearing her wand from her sleeve and pointing at Hermione. She thought that it was the portraits that were giving her the feeling of being watched but not she knew.

"I-I come in peace." Said Hermione throwing her hands up defensively. Persephone smirked and lowered her wand.

"Oh course you do. After all, there's not much damage you can do in an oversized tea dress no wand, no knife, no underwear." Said Persephone. She gave an exaggerated turn and sat on an oversized chair.

"I suppose not." Said Hermione looking down at Persephone then at the curtains. Persephone sighed.

"The curtains are for show, the windows in this room were removed and the holes bricked over long before I was born." Said Persephone motioning to a carving on the wall. Hermione looked over and saw "_Magnolia Pettigrew's room, charmed to for all of you to stay away."_

"Oh. Listen, I need your help." Said Hermione grasping straws. She knew that the chances of getting help were slim to nil but she had to try.

"Let me guess; Peter Pettigrew is amazing in bed and you want me to make his wife…disappear?" Said Persephone sarcastically

"No!" said Hermione wishing that she had her wand.

"Or you want me to help you kill Peter Pettigrew and then his children to avenge Harry Potter?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know the story of the Boy-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated." Said Persephone getting up and twisting a strand of limp blonde hair around her wand.

"No, I mean why would I kill his family? Peter maybe but not his family. I'm not even sure if I can have blood on my hands." Said Hermione. She was getting upset and frustrated with the entire thing. She contemplated leaving and finding her own way to escape. Maybe stealing some money and traveling by cover of darkness.

"Fine, you want me to help you escape and reunited with Harry-The-Scar-Potter?" said Persephone. Hermione's face lit up.

"You probably won't though, right." Said Hermione trying not to sound excited. She knew that this girl probably wouldn't help but if she was just pointed in the right direction she could find a solution to her problem.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." said Persephone walking over to her bookshelf. She came back with a large folded piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"A nice English cup of tea." Said Persephone. She transfigured it with a laugh into a cup of tea and then back again.

"A map?" asked Hermione unfolding it. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"This is a map me, Portia, and Galatea made. We marked secret tunnels and shortcuts and places that really are bad places to be. Such as the place we found you in. Honestly, did u want to be attacked and robbed?"

"T-Thank you but why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't like Peter Pettigrew and neither do you. Well, you like a certain part of him." Said Persephone suggestively.

"Goodbye then." Said Hermione the bile rising in her throat as she remembered what had transpired the acts of the previous night.


End file.
